United States presidential election, 2016 (Timebomb Earth)
The United States presidential election of 2016 was the 58th quadrennial United States presidential election. It was held on Tuesday, November 8, 2016. Democratic Party candidate and former U.S Secretary of State Hillary Clinton defeated Republican Party candidate and businessman Donald Trump, as well as Libertarian Party candidate and former New Mexico Governor, Gary Johnson. The main issues of the campaign were immigration, foreign policy and the economy. In particular, the shape of the economy under the Obama administration, as well as the controversial rollout of the Affordable Care Act, dubbed "Obamacare". Hillary Clinton won a majority of the popular and electoral vote, winning all "swing states". Clinton was the first female President in addition to the second oldest elected President. Gary Johnson and the Libertarian ticket claimed the largest percentage of the popular vote in Party history. This election marked the beginning of the end for the American two-party system, with the historied Republican Party splitting into two separate entities following the election; the now-predominately nativist and socially conservative GOP, and the moderate, hawkish American Party. Background In 2012 incumbent President Barack Obama won reelection over Republican former Massachusetts Governor Mitt Romney and running mate Wisconsin Representative Paul Ryan. Despite signs of competitive races in states such as Montana, Missouri and North Dakota, the Democrats held the Senate. The Republicans however, held the House of Representatives. Over the course of his second term, Obama faced mixed, to staggeringly low approval ratings in many states. Obama attempted to remedy this by backing down on gun control and deciding not to intervene in the Syrian Civil War. In 2014 the Democrats lost their Majority in the Senate by ten seats. With the Republicans controlling both parts of Congress, the President and the Congressional Democrats did not get much done on their agenda. With anemic economic growth, an unstable world stage, and egregious violations of civil liberties at home (and to some degrees abroad), many Americans desired a change in government. Nominations Democratic Party nomination Democratic candidates *Hillary Clinton, former U.S. Secretary of State from New York (nominee) *Bernie Sanders, Independent U.S. Senator from Vermont (Endorsed Hillary Clinton June 12th, 2016) *Martin O'Malley, former Governor of Maryland (Withdrew February 1st 2016, and later endorsed Hillary Clinton) *Lawrence Lessig, Law Professor at Harvard University from Massachusetts (Withdrew November 2nd, 2015, and made no endorsement) *Lincoln Chafee, former Governor of Rhode Island (Withdrew October 23rd, 2015, and made no endorsement) *Jim Webb, former U.S. Senator from Virginia, and former U.S. Secretary of the Navy (Withdrew October 20th, 2015, and made no endorsement) Hillary Clinton official Secretary of State portrait crop.jpg|Former U.S Secretary of State Hillary Clinton of New York (nominee'') Bernie Sanders.jpg|Senator '''Bernie Sanders of Vemont Martino'malley.jpg|Former Governor Martin O'Malley of Maryland LawrenceLessig.jpg|Professor Lawrence Lessig of Massachusetts LincolnChafee.jpg|Former Governor Lincoln Chafee of Rhode Island JimWebb.jpg|Former Senator Jim Webb of Virginia Declined to run Evan Bayht.jpg|Former Senator Evan Bayh of Indiana Corybooker.png|Senator Cory Booker of New Jersey Jerry brown.jpg|Governor Jerry Brown of California 220px-Sherrod Brown, official Senate photo portrait, 2007.jpg|Senator Sherrod Brown of Ohio Julian Castro.jpg|U.S. HUD Secretary Julian Castro of Texas GeorgeClooney.jpg|Actor and filmmaker George Clooney of California Acuomo.jpg|Governor Andrew Cuomo of New York BilldeBlasio.jpg|Mayor Bill de Blasio of New York Rahm Emanuel, official photo portrait color.jpg|Mayor Rahm Emanuel of Illinois Kirstingilibrand.jpg|Senator Kirsten Gillibrand of New York Bandicam 2014-02-09 14-38-29-988.jpg|Governor John Hickenlooper of Colorado Bandicam 2014-02-09 13-41-19-926.jpg|U.S. Secretary of State John Kerry of Massachusetts DennisKucinich.jpg|Former U.S. Representative Dennis Kucinich of Ohio JoeManchin.jpg|Senator Joe Manchin of West Virginia Danmalloy.jpg|Governor Dannel Malloy of Rhode Island Devalpatrick.jpg|Former Governor Deval Patrick of Massachusetts Reed.png|Mayor Kasim Reed of Georgia RobertReich.jpg|Former U.S. Labor Secretary Robert Reich of California Schweitzer.jpg|Former Governor Brian Schweitzer of Montana Warren.jpg|U.S Senator Elizabeth Warren of Massachusetts Republican Party nomination Republican candidates *Donald Trump, businessman from New York (Nominee) *John Kasich, Governor of Ohio (Withdrew May 4th, 2016, and made no endorsement) *Ted Cruz, U.S. Senator from Texas (Withdrew May 3rd, 2016, and later endorsed Donald Trump) *Marco Rubio, U.S. Senator from Florida (Withdrew March 15th, 2016, and later endorsed Donald Trump) *Ben Carson, former Director of Pediatric Neurosurgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital from Maryland (Withdrew March 2nd, 2016, and later endorsed Donald Trump) *Jeb Bush, former Governor of Florida (Withdrew February 20th, 2016, and endorsed Ted Cruz, he later made no endorsement) *Jim Gilmore, former Governor of Virginia (Withdrew February 12th, 2016, and endorsed Donald Trump) *Chris Christie, Governor of New Jersey (Withdrew February 10th, 2016, and later endorsed Donald Trump) *Carly Fiorina, former Hewlett-Packard CEO from Virginia (Withdrew February 10th, 2016, and later endorsed Ted Cruz, she later made no endorsement) *Rick Santorum, former U.S Senator from Pennsylvania (Withdrew February 3rd, 2016, and endorsed Marco Rubio, he later endorsed Donald Trump) *Rand Paul, U.S Senator from Kentucky (Withdrew February 3rd, 2016, and later endorsed Donald Trump) *Mike Huckabee, former Governor of Arkansas (Withdrew February 1st, 2016, and later endorsed Donald Trump) *George Pataki, former Governor of New York (Withdrew December 29th, 2015, and endorsed Marco Rubio, he later endorsed Donald Trump) *Lindsey Graham, U.S Senator from South Carolina (Withdrew December 21st, 2015, and endorsed Jeb Bush, he then endorsed Ted Cruz and later made no endorsement) *Bobby Jindal, former Governor of Louisiana (Withdrew November 17th, 2015, and endorsed Marco Rubio, he later endorsed Donald Trump) *Scott Walker, Governor of Wisconsin (Withdrew September 21st, 2015, and later endorsed Ted Cruz, he then endorsed Donald Trump) *Rick Perry, former Governor of Texas (Withdrew September 11, 2015, and endorsed Ted Cruz, he later endorsed Donald Trump) 845px-Donald Trump by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Businessman, Donald Trump of New York (Nominee) Johnkasich.jpg|Governor John Kasich of Ohio Ted Cruz.jpg|Senator Ted Cruz of Texas Marco Rubio, Official Portrait, 112th Congress.jpg|Senator Marco Rubio of Florida Ben_Carson_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg|Retired surgeon Ben Carson of Maryland Jeb Bush by Gage Skidmore 2.jpg|Former Governor Jeb Bush of Florida Jim Gilmore by Gage Skidmore 2.jpg|Former Governor Jim Gilmore of Virginia Chris christie.png|Governor Chris Christie of New Jersey Carly Fiorina by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Former Hewlett-Packer CEO Carly Fiorina of Virginia Rick Santorum by Gage Skidmore 2.jpg|Former Senator Rick Santorum of Pennsylvania Rand Paul official portrait with flag edit.jpg|Senator Rand Paul of Kentucky Mikehuckabee.jpg|Former Governor Mike Huckabee of Arkansas GeorgePataki.jpg|Former Governor George Pataki of New York Scottwalker.jpg|Governor Scott Walker of Wisconsin LindseyGraham.jpg|Senator Lindsey Graham of South Carolina 220px-Bobby Jindal, official 109th Congressional photo.jpg|Former Governor Bobby Jindal of Louisiana Rick Perry.jpg|Former Governor Rick Perry of Texas Declined to run Marshablackburn.jpg|U.S. Representative Marsha Blackburn of Tennessee John Bolton by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Former U.S. Ambassador to the U.N John Bolton of Maryland Bobcorker.jpg|Senator Bob Corker of Tennessee Mdaniels.jpg|President of Purdue University Mitch Daniels of Indiana Gingrich .jpg|Former U.S House Speaker Newt Gingrich of Georgia 164px-63ff5 john huntsman 0511.jpg|Former Ambassador Jon Huntsman Jr. of Utah Bandicam 2014-02-09 13-07-36-444.jpg|U.S. Representative Darrell Issa of California Peterking.jpg|U.S Representative Peter King of New York Martinez.jpg|Governor Susanna Martinez of New Mexico John McCain official photo portrait-cropped.jpg|Senator John McCain of Arizona Tpawlenty.jpg|Former Governor Tim Pawlenty of Minnesota Mikepenceportrait.jpg|Governor Mike Pence of Indiana Robportman.jpg|Senator Rob Portman of Ohio Rice.jpg|Former U.S. Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice of California MittRomney.jpg|Former Governor Mitt Romney of Massachusetts Ryan.jpg|U.S House Speaker Paul Ryan of Wisconsin JoeScarborough.jpg|Former U.S Representative Joe Scarborough of Florida RickSnyder.jpg|Governor Rick Snyder of Michigan Johnthune.jpeg|Senator John Thune of South Dakota Third party bids Libertarian Party nomination Libertarian candidates *Gary Johnson, former Governor of New Mexico (Nominee) *John McAfee, businessman from Tennessee *Austin Petersen, owner and founder of The Libertarian Republic from Missouri *Rhett Smith, private security officer from Texas *Marc Feldman, physician from Ohio *John David Hale, college student from Kentucky *Joy Waymire, ranch forman and veteran from California *Steve Kerbel, CEO from Colorado *Jack Robinson, Jr, businessman and inventor from Colorado *Darryl Perry, activist and author from Alabama *Cecil Ince, Ince Films owner from Missouri *Derrick Michael Reid, lawyer and engineer from California *Merry Susan Nehls, from Oregon *Keenan Wallace Dunham, activist from South Carolina *Nathan Norman, actor from Pennsylvania *Shawna Joy Sterling, Pastoral Counselor from Kentucky *Donald Eugene Lowe, businessman *Bart Lower, businessman from Michigan *Robert David Steele, author and activist from Virginia Garyjohnsonphoto.JPG|Former Governor Gary Johnson of New Mexico (Nominee) John_McAfee_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg|Businessman John McAfee of California Austin Petersen.jpg|Magazine organization owner Austin Petersen of Missouri Rhettsmith.jpg|Private security officer Rhett Smith of Texas MarcFeldman.JPG|Physician Marc Feldman of Ohio JohnDavidHale.jpg|College student John David Hale of Kentucky JoyWaymire.jpeg|Ranch forman Joy Waymire of California SteveKerbel.png|CEO Steve Kerbel of Colorado Jack-Robinson-Jr.-270x360.jpg|Businessman Jack Robinson, Jr. of Colorado Darrylperry.jpg|Author and activist Daryl Perry of Alabama CecilInce.jpeg|Businessman Cecil Ince of Missouri DerrickMichaelReid.jpeg|Lawyer and engineer Derrick Michael Reid of California Blank Person.jpg|'Merry Susan Nehls' of Oregon keenan.png|Activist Keenan Wallace Dunham of South Carolina Nathannorman.jpeg|Actor Nathan Norman of Pennsylvania SS_Head_Shot_for_Wiki.png|Pastoral Counsel Shawna Joy Sterling of Kentucky Donald_Eugene_Lowe.jpg|Businessman Donald Eugene Lowe of Texas 12800387_767891076675083_3703554585347067777_n.png|Businessman Bart Lower of Michigan RobertDavidSteele.jpg|Author Robert David Steele of Virginia Former New Mexico Governor and 2012 presidential nominee Gary Johnson, ran again for the nomination. After facing a large field of low-profile candidates, Johnson won handily. Johnson chose former Massachusetts Governor William Weld as his running mate. Green Party nomination Green candidates *Jill Stein, physician from Massachusetts (Nominee) *Rosa Clemente, activist from New York *Darryl Cherney, musician from California * Kent Mesplay, former delegate from California *Harley Mikkkelson, perennial candidate from Michigan *Midge Potts, activist from Missouri Jill Stein.jpg|Physician Jill Stein of Massachusetts (Nominee) RoseClemente.jpg|Activist Rosa Clemente of New York DarrylCherney.jpg|Musician Darryl Cherney of California Kentmesplay.jpg|Former delegate Kent Mesplay of California 100 2479.320104515 std.jpg|Perrenial candidate Harley Mikkelson of Michigan MidgePotts.jpg|Activist Midge Potts of Missouri Add a photo to this galleryPhysician and 2012 presidential nominee Jill Stein, sought the nomination again. Stein faced a slight challenge from 2008 vice presidential nominee, Rosa Clemente, but emerged from the primary victorious. Stein chose 2012 running mate, Cheri Honkala, as her running mate. Constitution Party nomination Constitution candidates * John Hostettler, U.S. Representative from Ohio (Nominee) * J.R Myers, Alaska Constitution Party founder from Alaska * Robby Wells, former Savannah State University head football coach from Georgia * Chad Koppie, farmer from Illinois * Scott Copeland, ordained minister from Texas 535px-John Hostettler by Gage Skidmore.jpg|U.S. Representative John Hostettler of Ohio (Nominee) JRMyers.jpg| Alaska Constitution Party founder J.R Myers of Alaska Bandicam 2013-12-24 14-01-54-702.jpg|Former college football coach Robby Wells of North Carolina ChadKoppie.jpg|Farmer Chad Koppie of Illinois ScottCopeland.png|Ordained minister Scott Copeland of Texas Ohio Congressman John Hostettler was the decided favorite when he first announced and he remained so. Former College football coach Robby Wells dropped out of the Democratic primary to seek the nomination, but he drew very little support. Hostettler won the nomination and chose party Vice Chairman Randall Stufflebeam as his running mate. Peace and Freedom nomination Peace and Freedom candidates *Roseanne Barr, comedian, and actor from Hawaii (Nominee) *Stephen Durham, attorney from New York Roseanne Barr.jpg|Comedian and actor Roseanne Barr of Hawaii (Nominee) stephendurham.png|Attorney Stephen Durham of New York Comedian, actor, and 2012 nominee Roseanne Barr decided to seek the nomination again. Barr was nominated easily and chose 2012 running mate Cindy Sheehan as her running mate. Potential independent candidates who declined to run Evan Bayht.jpg|Former Senator Evan Bayh of Indiana Bloomberg .jpg|Former Mayor Michael Bloomberg of New York 164px-63ff5 john huntsman 0511.jpg|Former Ambassador Jon Huntsman Jr. of Utah Rand Paul official portrait with flag edit.jpg|Senator Rand Paul of Kentucky Bernie Sanders.jpg|Senator Bernie Sanders of Vermont 845px-Donald Trump by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Business magnate Donald Trump of New York JimWebb.jpg|Former Senator Jim Webb of Virginia General election campaign WIP Results Clinton ended up winning with 341 electoral votes to Trump's 191. Johnson and the Libertarian Party took a record number of the popular vote this election, winning 18,560,423 votes. Category:Elections Category:United States of America Category:Scenario: Timebomb Earth Category:Elections (Timebomb Earth)